This protocol is designed to focus on exercise as a therapy for preventing the bone mineral loss associated with osteoporosis. Participants in this cross-sectional study will be evaluated according to the type of exercises in which they engage, and several hematologic and musculoskeletal parameters. The subject enrollment and subject participation aspect of the above study has been completed. All of the data has been recorded and the preliminary findings were submitted and accepted for presentation at the 2nd Joint Meeting of the American Society for Bone and Mineral Research and the International Bone and Mineral Society in San Francisco. However, at this point, we are awaiting statistical analysis of the complete data. We hope the results will lead to a larger study in the future.